


Waiting

by Ada_Lovelaced, Shamione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Black Hermione Granger, Choking, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Multi, POV Hermione Granger, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamione/pseuds/Shamione
Summary: It's Hermione Granger's twenty-second birthday, and she's been waiting, bound by her boyfriend's latest toy, per his instruction. But Draco Malfoy has a surprise to celebrate his girlfriend's birthday - abigone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 20
Kudos: 197
Collections: Fuck Around 'n Find Out





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtymudblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to you my sweet sweet friend! I hope your day is absolutely wonderful and that this story gives you even the slightest joy! It got a little out of hand, but I hope it suits some of your requests. :)
> 
> Also I really hope you like the artwork I commissioned by the absolutely wonderful, talented [Ada-Lovelaced](http://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com).
> 
> I hope this collection makes your day, and night hehehe ;)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBY 🖤🖤

  


Waiting.

That's what Hermione Jean Granger had been doing for the past gods only knew how long. The note attached to the finely wrapped silver package that had floated through her office Floo earlier had been explicit: she was to be in their chamber by the stroke of nine, waiting, clothed only in the silver lingerie contained within. In their room, nestled so snuggly under their tiny cottage on the outskirts of London, stone walls coated with deep maroon and black wallpaper, littered with shelves of chains and whips and toys.

But when she'd wandered down the stairs, footsteps soundless against the stone, she had been drawn toward the far wall the instant she'd passed through the doorway. It hadn't been rough, but it hadn't been tender either as a waft of magic had hauled her lace-clad figure toward newly minted restraints. A remarkably skilled charm that had only impressed her had thrust her back against the wall, sliding a thick, black blindfold over her eyes.

So waited she had, cuffed to the wall with fabric binding her wrists and ankles. For an hour, perhaps two? It didn't truly matter how long, but the time spent shackled had slowly boiled a blaze in her veins. Not a fire of rage but a flame of passion, anticipation. Even more than the random bursts of vibrations that assailed her clit, carrying shocks of electricity to her core at indefinable intervals.

Draco had truly outdone himself tonight on her twenty-second birthday. Plunging forward through time in the closed-off chambers of the Department of Mysteries had felt like a curse when she'd awoken ten years younger than all of her friends. Made significantly worse when Draco _Fucking_ Malfoy had been the one to welcome her after she'd stumbled out of the all-together abandoned room.

They'd been school rivals, battling for the top of their class day in and day out. She'd bested him in N.E.W.T.S., but he'd been made an assistant Unspeakable days before her. Days before she'd muddled with the wrong time magic. Days before she had slipped into the future, through time.

His infuriating smirk had been nearly as self-indulgent as the tone of his voice when he'd told her the Minister had made him the youngest Head Unspeakable since the department's inception. But he'd actually been significantly helpful in her quest to travel back in time. Together, they'd tried for months to find a way to return her to where she wouldn't miss the notable life events of her dearest friends. But nothing surfaced; no spells or enchantments or magical artifacts for her to get the missing years back.

So she'd been here, just over two full years, and she and Draco had been dating nearly half that time. Their first night together, huddled in Malfoy Manor's library over countless texts, had been a rush of furious, frustrated, inebriated kisses and tangled limbs to alleviate mounting tension after an inane, explosive quarrel. She'd made herself scarce the week after, but he'd sought her out. They hadn't spoken about it, but he'd asked her on a date, nonetheless.

It had been strange initially to sit across from a man who should have shared her age. To dine with someone who had grown closer with her friends than she'd ever been. To stroll hand in hand with a man who, to her, had hardly been out of boyhood just months prior. But the firm set of his shoulders, the budding lines around his eyes and his sumptuous lips when he'd laughed, had shown how deeply he'd matured. 

Time had certainly been kind to him. Grey peppered his darkened beard, and the way his shoulder-length tresses brushed his suit jacket made him look like a god among men. Though grey already worked its way through his tresses, Hermione found herself enamored by it. His mother's father had evidently gone gray at an early age, and he was following in his footsteps. Distinguished, refined footsteps that left Hermione's knees weak and knickers moist more often than not.

One date turned into four as he'd helped her back into a job within the Department of Mysteries, offering her a room within the Manor or in whichever one of his properties she'd pleased. He'd even floated her endless galleons when she'd refused, opting to find her own place off the River Thames.

It hadn't taken long for their romance to become an overwhelming whirlwind. Their dates turned from lengthy dinners supping wine to tumbling into bed together faster than she'd cared to admit. Or perhaps, she didn't care. Because the longer she spent with Draco, the more at home she felt. The more real her life seemed.

And it did hurt that he had a rather massive, impressive cock. It had shocked Hermione when she'd first laid eyes upon it. She'd been wholly overwhelmed the first time that her walls had stretched around a thickness that she'd thought she'd never manage. She still couldn't take him right away, nor could she handle more than half of him when on her knees, mouth wide and eager.

But if life was good, and she had the time, she'd manage one day.

She was so lost in the memories of them, of what his cock felt like thrumming in her core, that she didn't hear his footsteps until the door to their chamber pushed inward. 

"My good little slut," Draco's voice reverberated throughout the silence in the room. "Did just as she was told." Hermione could hear the core-rumbling, devious smirk in his words without needing to see it on his face. "My filthy, filthy little mudblood, waiting just for me."

Hermione's body roared to life with the ardor of a thousand suns. Her knees trembled as the word saturating her like a brand long ago forgotten. By all accounts, she should hate it. It had been used in a war before her time to degrade Muggleborns. It should make her furious, seeth. But the way it washed over her every time he growled it, here, together in their room, was like a spark that lit her soul aflame.

She started to respond, but the low buzz that had been teasing her cunt burst into life anew, unrelenting, and her word died into a breathy, needy moan. Hermione's cunt pulsed as the oscillations rolled in endless waves, and she tried to quell her cries. To determine if she had, in fact, heard more than one set of footsteps echoing off the stone floor.

"I've brought you something for being such a good girl this year, Granger," Draco purred, and Hermione was sure then that she could hear the click of more than just his dragonhide loafers.

He was near now, his presence punctuated with the delicate notes of mahogany and teakwood that washed over her, making her cunt clench. But there was something else there - citrusy and new. Citrusy and _familiar_.

"Would you like to know what your present is, love?" Draco murmured.

Hermione opened her mouth on a whimpered wail, seeking the words to respond, but his hands were like a jolt of heat on her skin as they gripped her hips, her tits, before settling around her throat. "Puh - please, sir."

"What do you say, mate? Do you think my good little slut deserves her gift?"

The dark, lust-laden chuckle of the Italian ebony god about which she'd perpetually dreamed echoed off the cold stone. If her nipples hadn't already been hard enough to cut glass, they'd have gone rigid with tautness, desire. But they were, and a succinct twist of both tore through her body, making her cunt throb with unmitigated passion.

"My dear Draco, let's see, shall we?" a sultry voice drawled. "She is quite the beautiful mudblood, after all. Strung up for me, waiting."

The way mudblood rolled off their tongues made Hermione trash against her bindings, wishing desperately to shove her thighs together to quell the scorching heat. 

"Please, sir," Hermione pleaded. "Please, may I have my gift?"

Two throaty chuckles charged the room, dancing warmth across her skin. And the hands that gripped her breast next weren't the smooth skin of her boyfriend's. No, the calloused, Auror-hardened skin that cupped her left tit, tweaking her nipple before offering the right the same treatment could only belong to their guest for the evening - Blaise Zabini.

Hermione would know his baritone, thunderous timbre anywhere. She'd visited Harry in the DMLE more times than she could count simply to hear him speak "good morning" with a voice so deep, so gruff it should be illegal. Draco had even offered to record it for her one lazy, drunken night as they laid tangled under his sheets.

"You're begging the wrong person," Draco's voice ripped through the room as he pushed her head to the side, lips seeking the smooth skin of her throat. "I'm here to watch tonight, beautiful," he purred into her ear. "And I want to hear you beg him to fuck you. Beg him like the good little mudblood whore you are."

Had she not been held up taut against the wall, arms quivering above her head, she'd probably have buckled into a trembling mess onto her knees. 

"Please, Bla-"

"Lord," Blaise growled, hand sliding up her chest to replace Draco's around her throat. He turned her head from side to side as if appraising her, nails gently digging into her cheeks. "You may call me Lord."

"Please, my Lord. Please," Hermione begged behind the darkness of her blindfold.

Though the cold air that traveled along her skin as his hand lowered made her whimper, trashing softly against her bindings. Both sets of footsteps retreated, one going silent with the groan of their bed frame, the other lingering. Whichever man it was paced slowly on the opposite side of the room - where Draco and Hermione stored all their playthings.

Her body tingled with anticipation, steady waves of vibrations soaking her core. Hermione could feel her desire soaking through the thin fabric of her knickers as hushed whispers danced from the other side of the room. Whispers that were followed by deep, hoarse laughter and the click of approaching loafers.

Sightless, her free senses were on high alert, the cool rush of air as one of them returned prickling her heated skin. Citrus wafted in the breeze, the scent making her shudder.

"Please, my Lord," Hermione begged anew.

"Clever little slut, isn't she?" Blaise's voice slammed against her eardrums, deep, sinful.

Draco's sensual chuckle sounded from his spot atop their bed. "More than you know." 

"I look forward to finding out."

Blaise's words died along with the vibrations upon Hermione's clit, leaving her wanton whimpering to saturate the air. Firm hands drifted up her frame then, squeezing here, lingering there, teasing everywhere, until they cupped her bust. He kneaded lightly until, coarsely, her tits sprang free, the tug of her silver lingerie ripping loose the clasp around her back.

A cold smoothness that Hermione knew all too well floated along her skin, and the clamp of her favorite clips on her nipples coaxed a throaty groan past her lips. Blaise leaned in then, nose brushing up the column of her neck, lips pausing at her ear with a whispered _Vibrare_. 

The clamps clamored to life against her nipples, and her entire body shuddered. Waves of a new vibration wracked her body, making her toes curl upward. 

"So sensitive," he purred, tongue roaming free from his lips to pull her lobe between his teeth. "So beautiful."

His fervent caresses that wandered back down her neck, across her chest, were like intense wildfires upon her skin. 

"I can already smell how sweet you are, Granger," he murmured. "How ready you are. Are you ready for me?"

She nodded emphatically, but Draco growled from across the room. His voice was hoarse as he commanded, "Tell him. Tell him how much you want him to fuck you."

"I-" she stammered behind a moan. "I want you so badly, my Lord. My pussy is so ready. It's so wet for you. Please-"

Blaise's teeth sank into her shoulder as his hand trailed fire down her front. Hermione hissed in absolute bliss, fingers curling around the bindings that held her taut against the wall. 

"Draco tells me that watching you come undone is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen," Blaise growled scarcely above a whisper, finger now ghosting along the hem of her barely-there knickers. "I want to watch your world shatter, Hermione," he purred, and her cunt seized at the gravity of her name tumbling from his lips.

"I want to hear my name echo off the walls in that beautiful little voice of yours."

His fingers skimmed lower, brushing desire to the outside of her knickers that drove her mad. Fuck, he certainly knew how to tease a woman. Hermione expected nothing less of her boyfriend's best mate. They were two of a kind, evident in the way Blaise's fingers spread across her mound with a precious pressure, languidly coaxing out moan after moan of absolute bliss as he rolled his fingers in concise strokes.

"Can you do that for me? Can you scream my name when I make that cunt weep, mudblood?"

Hermione bucked her hips against his hand, her soaked slit begging to be filled. Fingers or the immense cock she felt pressed against her hip, she didn't care. "Ye-yes my Lord," she moaned loudly, and his gruff chuckle lit her soul on fire. "Please, my Lord, please. I need you. Please, fuck me."

And he obliged quicker than she anticipated. Ripping her knickers to the side, he didn't hesitate to thrust one finger and then a second into her overly eager slit. Hermione's mind went blank for a moment as he tested the feel of her, deliberate thrusts of two fingers before a third slipped in, and her mouth tumbled open in moans that saturated the small room.

His impetuous kiss swallowed her cries, tongue sweeping between her parted lips without the need for approval. He knew he had it - every ounce of her unmitigated blessing. Muffled whimpers, groans of desire passed between them as his fingers fucked her. And she pulled back, crying out in ecstasy as he swept his thumb against her clit.

Her head lulled back, fingers gripping her bindings as if that would keep her grounded. As if her body didn't want to float into the throes of her bliss. He was restless in his movements, Hermione's hips thrusting forward to take his fingers further.

And just when she felt herself ascending to that ever-present plateau of pleasure, his fingers vanished, and her blindfold fell away. Her eyes snapped open, settling on a face littered with absolute lust. Desire for _her_. His onyx eyes sparkled in the candlelight that bathed the room in a soft hue, and she couldn't find the words to beg him again.

He stepped back as the bindings on her ankles fell away, and over his shoulder, she glimpsed Draco relaxed on the bed, his firm, thick cock clutched in his hand. He looked just as awestruck as she felt, stroking himself, lips softly parted. But what made Hermione tremble with need? Well, that was the sight of Blaise's thick cock jutting from his trousers. Thick and in need of three fingers to ready her for the size. 

Two of a kind, indeed.

It was quick, the span of five seconds between her blindfold falling away and Blaise's hands gripping the backs of her thighs to haul them up. But there was nothing quick about the way he stepped into her, effortlessly holding her up as he palmed his stiff manhood and swiped it through her dripping core.

He was gentle as the tip slipped into her slit. Gentle as she groaned, fingers tightening again around her bindings to keep herself from falling over the edge too quickly. Delicate as he buried himself deep until his hips kissed her arse. 

Gentle, until he wasn't. Hermione felt impossibly full as he slid himself out, and she couldn't keep her lips shut as he slammed back in 

"Take my cock, slut. Scream," Blaise growled as he leaned in, head falling into her shoulder as he fucked her. Hard.

She wanted to hold him close, to draw him even further against her quivering body, but she was helpless. Powerless against the bonds that held her. So she screamed, weeping with absolute joy as her cunt welcomed him over and over. As the bubble of bliss boiling low in her gut threatened to overflow.

"Fucking magnificent, mudblood. Your cunt -" Blaise grunted, movements never ceasing, grip growing painful yet pleasurable where he seized her arse. "Fucking perfect."

Hermione let her eyes flutter back open on a raucous moan, and they descended upon Draco, her slowly budding silver fox. His eyes were glued to where she and Blaise were joined, a hunger painting his features as he stroked himself. Long, fluid strokes that Hermione felt deep inside her.

"Oh, fuck, my -" A moan. "My Lord! Fuck. Me! Fuck! Blaise!"

And Hermione ruptured like a volcano jutting from depths of the earth's core. She couldn't feel her fingers or her toes, but she knew ecstasy traveled to the ends of them. Her cunt wept with joy, pulsing around the throbbing fullness inside as she sang Blaise's name like a mantra in the blinding bliss. 

He let her ride the waves of her orgasm until they crashed against the sands of serenity. And when her hands slipped loose of the bindings that had held her, he was there to lift her from the wall. There to welcome the warmth of her arms around his neck as he shifted. Hermione didn't need to open her eyes to know where he was carrying her; the creaking of her and Draco's bed was hint enough.

When she got close, a set of wholly familiar lips pressed to hers lightly as she laid her head on Blaise's shoulder. Draco, her dragon. Her lover. Her best friend. Kissing her sweeter, more meaningfully than he had in many weeks. 

"Thank you, sir," Hermione whispered, both men's effortless but sultry chuckles playing behind her gratitude. "Thank you, sir, my Lord, for my gift."

"Precious, mate," Blaise murmured with a rumble of laughter that shook her body, her core.

"She thinks it's over," Draco added, whipping her sweat-laden hair from her forehead. "We're not finished with you yet, beautiful. You have a long, long night ahead of you. You only turn twenty-two once, after all."

Draco's forceful growl echoed through Hermione's soul. Their commanding laughs slowly set her nerves alight anew. And suddenly, she felt as though she floated through the air as Blaise gently tossed her to the bed; the softness of the mattress and their touches brought a pleased smile to her lips. 

A pleased smile that turned into a full-blown grin as her eyes fluttered open, settling on both men standing with their cocks in hand, eyeing her body. Hungrily. Ardently. 

In a flash, her gifted lingerie was gone, bearing her fully to two smoldering gazes. She could feel the heat of their eyes as they roamed her greedily, and Hermione let herself savor it. Reveled in the tightness of Draco's lips and the way Blaise's tongue darted out to wet his own. But it was incomparable to the fire shining in both of their eyes as she pulled her knees up, butterflying them out as her hand ran down to spread her lower lips, to tease the overly sensitive nub begging to be stroked again.

"Fuck, mate, you are so lucky."

"That, I am," Draco smirked, stepping to the edge of the bed.

His silvered blond hair gleamed in the candlelight, and Hermione couldn't help but pull her bottom lip between her teeth. He was truly magnificent. Strong, yes. Intelligent, yes. But also kind, and caring, and firm. And fucking sexy.

"You were such a good girl for him, Granger," Draco purred, skimming a teasing finger up her shin. "Did you like his cock?"

Hermione locked eyes with fire-coated grey, parting her lips and nodding emphatically. Draco's finger rounded her knee, hand grabbing her thigh tightly, face burning with emotion. 

"Your words. Tell us how much you liked Blaise's cock."

"I-" she had to swallow to clear her throat. "I love it, sir. His cock was amazing. But sir -"

"Ah ah," Draco interrupted, second hand seizing her free thigh. "You beg when I ask. Not before."

Hermione only nodded in response, face scrunched in desire as his hands wandered down her legs, teasing her hips. Making her body hum, quiver. His hands ghosted back up her thighs, teasingly, tantalizingly, before lashing around and gripping them roughly. He drew her down the bed until her arse met the edge and the backs of her thighs pressing against his warmth.

He was on his knees before her in a flash, shirt flinging across the room. And it wasn't until Blaise's hand curled under her chin and tugged her face toward him that Hermione realized he'd climbed onto the bed. Knees bent, cock in hand still stiff, utterly naked.

"Suck his cock, Hermione," Draco growled against the junction of her thigh, biting it softly before his tongue slid against her skin. "Show him what that pretty little mudblood mouth of yours can do."

Core clenching fire wracked her body. She couldn't even manage a "yes, sir" before Blaise pulled her forward, and she wrapped her lips around his tip. Hermione could taste herself on his cock, sweet yet musky. And when Draco kissed the apex of her womanhood, her mouth opened wide, taking Blaise in as far as she could on a shuddered moan.

Draco worked her body differently than Blaise, a long-practiced skill finding places of pleasure that only he would know. There was a deliberateness to his movements as his tongue slid through her folds, finding a home that she so often begged for. He was gentle, nails not leaving thick indentions on her thigh as a hand wrapped around it, holding her in place, though the pressure was still intoxicating. 

When his fingers leisurely glided through her dampness, she felt her body quiver with anticipation. And when he slid two fingers in, hooking, thrusting, tongue setting a never-ceasing movement, her cries hummed around Blaise's cock. He pumped slowly. Then swiftly. Teasing then giving. Nipping then sucking. 

She could feel tension budding as he curled his fingers, a ripple of sheer ecstasy invading her femininity anew as she twirled her hips against his lips. As she bounced her head, sucking her cheeks in and absorbing her Lord's length, spit trailing down her chin as he rocked his hips.

And when Draco added a third finger into her tightness, her legs stretched taut, reeling into the air. Ripples of her rapture crashed against her skin, toes pointing as Blaise's hips snapped into her mouth, making her gag on orgasmic moans.

She scarcely noticed Draco's hands fall away or Blaise's hands dropping to the back of her head. Or the strength of her boyfriend's grasp on her legs, forcing them against his firm body. But the warmth of his manhood rubbing against her apex earned a cry of urgency. Made her plead around Blaise's cock for the sensation of fullness between her lower lips.

The heat of Draco's tip kissed her still spasming slit, and her entire body tensed as he pushed inside. Hermione's eyes fluttered open as Draco thrust his hips in motion, taking in the sight of them. Her boyfriend looked stunning, eyes cast downward to watch where their bodies joined as his pace grew punishing. Blaise's head was thrown back, nostrils flared, teeth sinking so far into his lip he looked to barely be hanging on.

They were absolutely breathtaking as their bodies moved in a tantalizing tandem, skin kissing with each thrust. Bliss boiling in her veins as they fucked her.

Blaise groaned then, fingers threading through her hair and tugging tightly. "How does it feel to take both of our cocks?"

Hermione gagged again around the fullness stuffing her mouth, tears of ecstasy streaming down her cheeks. Moans echoed in her chest, rumbling against the cock sliding against her tongue. She couldn't respond, but their chorus of lewd grunts made it clear they knew she relished this. That she loved feeling Draco's thick manhood slamming into her cunt and the tip of Blaise's cock stroking the back of her throat.

Suddenly, Blaise's hips thrust into a frantic pace, and Hermione thought she wouldn't be able to make much more. But she didn't have to. He moved thrice before his cock swelled, stretching her cheeks as he spilled his salty pleasure down her throat with a loud groan.

Blaise's length was gone before she had a chance to swallow entirely, his legs encasing her as he lifted her back to his chest. His hands roamed her body before one settled on her neck, the other circling her clit. Her body quivered with unadulterated happiness, head falling back against his shoulder.

And he held her head in place, her eyes locking with Draco's as he slowed his movements. Each thrust became a deliberate act, precise and measured. Loving and impassioned. Teasing.

He smirked down at her as her legs quivered in his hold. 

"Does my good little girl want to cum again?"

She only nodded, but he growled in response, slamming into her, tearing her lips apart in a moan.

"I asked if my _good little girl_ wanted to cum again."

"Puh-please -" She tried to beg him, to plead for a third wave of release, but Blaise's fingers tightening around her throat stole any words she wished to speak. 

"Good girl," Draco growled as he leaned forward and crashed his lips to hers to steal any air she might have left. "Let go. Let me watch you shatter, Hermione."

Her pleasure soared at the sound of her given name, gruff and thick with lust. Her insides ignited suddenly, pleasure erupting as he fucked her unrelentingly. Slamming out wave after wave, cry after cry. Her entire body felt taut, tears slipping from her eyes as he worshiped her given name like a mantra, Blaise's hand tight on her neck.

Draco's hips snapped frantically, and Hermione welcomed the utter force bursting behind her clit in waves. Embraced the black that flashed over her eyes as her legs went taut, her mind blanking any thoughts other than the feel of him—the feel of them.

The way her world shattered over and over, and the way his cock swelled as he groaned, slammed into only a few times more before stilling all together. 

Draco's forehead fell to her shoulder, chest heaving as pronounced as Blaise's against her back. As pronounced as her own panted breathes.

Draco's lips peppered along her shoulder a moment later, Blaise pulling the sweat-laden curls from her forehead with a gentle caress. Two nearly-silent whispers and a wave cool of magic washed over her core.

"It's hot down here, mate," Blaise murmured. "What do you say we take Granger upstairs for a snack before round two?"

Hermione shuddered softly, gasping. "Ro- round two?"

Draco leaned up then, eyes locking to hers with a smirk. "I did say you had a long night ahead of you, beautiful. I meant it."

He sealed their promise with a kiss.


End file.
